Tenebre e Luce
by Sellene Hight
Summary: Mas Snape sente que algo está errado, terrivelmente errado, quando a chama no portão e ela não lhe responde, com o pequenino lá dentro. E para seu desespero, seu mundo caiu em Trevas. E agora? POV Severus.


Tenebre e Luce

Snape estava entrando na casa onde Lílian e seu marido, Tiago, moravam. Àquela hora, Tiago estaria no trabalho, era por isso que iria sempre de manhã. Tiago não gostava dele, mas sabia que ele ia sempre visitar Lílian, se certificar que ela estava bem.

Na verdade, havia outro motivo para visitá-la. Era para acalmar as batidas nervosas do seu coração. Que, especialmente naquela manhã, estavam angustiadas. Mais do que o normal.

Bate palmas uma vez, duas vezes. Não obteve resposta. Nervoso, caminha portão adentro, até chegar a casa do velho chalé.

— Lílian! – Chama o nome dela, seguido de batidas decididas na porta.

Talvez eles tivessem saído com o pequenino. Quando ia virar-se para ir embora, ouviu a voz do bebê lá dentro, numa tentativa de falar algo.

Algo estava errado. Terrivelmente errado.

Eles dois nunca deixavam Harry para trás, ou que ele saísse de suas vistas.

Ele adentra com força porta adentro, e entra em pânico ao ver Tiago deitado no chão, com a marca do raio.

Gritando o nome dela, ele corre os outros cômodos, e já não sentia suas pernas quando subia a escada. Rezava para que ela aparecesse, com aqueles lindos olhos verdes sorrindo para ele, dizendo que estava ocupada, ou que tivesse acabado de chegar. Por Merlin, ou que ela estivesse chorando a morte do Potter, mas que estivesse viva.

Por Merlin, que pelo menos ela estivesse viva.

Mas não foi isso que ele viu, ao chegar ao quarto do pequenino. Ela deitada, e o pequenino com uma mecha rubra nas pequenas mãos, olhando fascinado. Colocando na boca, como todo bebê faz.

Snape caminhou com passos incertos até os dois.

— Lílian... Pelo amor de Deus, Lílian, acorde.

Não obteve resposta. Como desejava que ela olhasse para ele, com aquele sorriso candidamente doce...

Harry olhava com um olhar inocente e curioso. Snape olha para aquela criança. Tão parecido com o Potter... Mas ele tinha o olhar dela. O olhar da sua paixão platônica e secreta. O que seria daquela criança, Merlin? Não sobrara nenhum pai para educá-la, para protegê-la...

Como queria que aquela criança fosse seu filho. Ou, ao menos, que não fosse filho do Potter. Poderia até cogitar criá-la, como se fosse seu próprio, se não fosse por esse fato. Se não tivesse um ódio mortal por ele.

Mas agora ele estava morto. Ela, ela está morta. Meu Deus, meu Deus... Não conseguia pensar direito, e chorara, apertando o corpo já frio da amada. Pensou em como era egoísta, em como poderia pensar em ódio quando a única pessoa bruxa que tinha o sangue de Lílian nas veias estava agora indefesa, precisando de alguém. E, naquela hora, ele se sentiu um verme. Pior que isso, um monstro.

Harry o puxou pela manga. Ele o pegou com o outro braço, colocando em seu colo, sem soltar o corpo de Lílian. Harry subiu em cima, colocando as mãozinhas delicadas no rosto dela, batendo de leve, como se tivesse brincando, ou tentando fazer uma pessoa acordar.

Merlin, será que aquele pequenino entendia o que estava acontecendo ali? E quando ele o olhou, com o sorriso mais puro e sorriu, começando a brincar com sua roupa e cabelo, ele chorou descontroladamente. Na sua mente, a frase "maldito seja, Voldermort" ecoava nitidamente.

Pegara a criança no colo. Com certeza, teriam famílias querendo criá-lo, e o criariam com amor e carinho. Fariam melhor papel de pais, melhor que ele, por mais que desejasse tentar. Mas quem iria decidir isso não seria ele.

Seria a pessoa mais sábia, a pessoa mais poderosa que poderia confiar aquela pessoa preciosa.

A única pessoa que aquele maldito temia. E essa pessoa lhe elucidaria, e lhe diria o que fazer.

E, com isso, Voldemort conseguiu ganhar mais um inimigo jurado. E, mesmo que o pequeno não se lembrasse dele, ou que o odiasse assim como Tiago o odiava, ele sempre estaria por perto.

Como sombra. Por que onde há sombra, há luz.


End file.
